


prettiest in the room

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Game Night, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: “I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in this room.”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 5
Kudos: 149





	prettiest in the room

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> this is just an idea that popped up in my head and i tried to distract myself from the constant work i'm doing for school.  
> i hope you'll enjoy! <33333
> 
> my czech translation: [nejhezčí v místnosti<\a>](https://my.w.tt/6I3xHlmVTbb)

It was stupid, it was utterly stupid and the only reason Liam was sitting on the cold floor of Scott’s basement was just because Mason dragged him there by teeth. He struggled, screamed and almost cried but his best friend was reluctant. The pack game nights were never thought through and definitely not enjoyable.

There was one time when the whole pack decided to join a charity run and it went, well…let’s say it was a disaster. Stiles fainted; Malia injured too many runners and Liam kind of lost it and used too much of his power and won the whole race. Don’t get him wrong, it was awesome winning and donating the money to the Beacon Hills hospital but he would’ve been grateful so much more if it wasn’t because he wanted to get as far away from Theo as he could.

It wasn’t his fault. That asshole of a chimera took off his t-shirt and Liam just couldn’t take the proximity between his and the incredibly hot body of the other boy. It wasn’t fair and Theo had absolutely no right to make him blush and make his heart drop to his pants. It was terrible but at the end the blush was thankfully because of exhaustion from running and not because he saw Theo shirtless.

So going to pack game night was definitely not in his plans but then again, not many things that happened to him went according to a plan.

“Since Stiles fainted on our last pack game night, we decided to keep it a little bit tamed this time,” Scott said once they were sat in a circle on the floor. It was ridiculous; they were almost adults for god’s sake. Liam didn't want to be here. At least Theo was at the opposite side of the room, which was good, for now. If Scott wanted to play some dumb games for tightening friendships then he was screwed.  
“We will play games; I brought some board games so…”

“Scott, please. Board games? Boring. We should play something more exciting!” Stiles exclaimed and Liam wasn’t sure if he should be glad or start to fear for his life. The Alpha looked at him incredulously.

“What do you mean?” he asked tilting his head on one side and looking like a kicked puppy, which Liam had to admit, his Alpha sometimes was.

“We should play Truth or Dare!” Stiles exclaimed and everyone groaned because when they lastly played this awful game, the pack almost started another war with Monroe. It was terrible.  
“I know it went a little bit wide last time but-“

“A little? I almost died!” Lydia shot him a death glare but Stiles just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, maybe a lot but this time we will make rules! Like no dares outside this house or no encouragement to fights,” he said and this time everyone just stared at him. Liam assumed it couldn’t be that bad if they made some rules.

“Okay, fine.” Scott shook his head in defeat as he put aside the boxes with games.  
“Start then.”

Stiles beamed in his seat on a beanbag and smiled devilishly.  
“Lydia, truth or dare,” he asked and his girlfriend just rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Dare,” she said and Stiles almost jumped out of his seat.

“I dare you to kiss me.” Liam had to snort at that, fine he could play this game. This was going to be fine if they kept acting like dorks.

Then there was Lydia who dared Malia to lick Scott’s cheek. Then Malia dared Mason to order pizza which was rather welcoming for all of them because Liam’s stomach was rumbling with hunger for some time now.

“Theo.” After Mason returned he looked at the chimera with something hidden in his eyes.

“Yes?” The chimera asked unbothered since he obviously thought that this was a stupid game which for once, Liam had to agree.

“Truth or Dare?” he asked and Liam already knew it was not going to be pleasant and that his best friend had mischief in his eyes and he planned on doing something terrible.

“Truth,” he answered and Mason groaned.

“Oh, come on! It’s no fun like that!” he whined again waving with his arms all around almost punching Corey in the face.

“I’m not here to be funny,” he answered, rolling his eyes once again as he glared at the human who pouted.

“No, you’re here because of L-“

“Mason, I said truth, give me a question,” the chimera interrupted and with Liam getting better at listening to heartbeats he could hear the sudden change of Theo’s one. It was quicker. But why? What did Mason want to say? Speaking of, his best friend smiled, it looked like he made another devilish plan when he smirked at the chimera.

“Do you like someone at the moment, Theo?” he asked a winning smile playing on his lips which Theo returned with a death glare.

“Yes,” he muttered, making Liam turn his head so quickly that he almost de-attached his head from its place on his neck. Theo liked someone? Who? If it was the girl that was checking him on the charity run, Liam was so not going to let that happen.

“Hm, wonder who it is,” his best friend did that weird knowing face and Liam just shot him a confused look. What did Mason know? Liam better hoped it was for his benefit because then he would carefully reconsider his choice of best friend.

“Corey,” Theo said after Mason finally stopped doing that face and the other chimera just looked at Theo with fear in his eyes and Liam couldn’t blame him. It couldn’t be good if the task came from Theo’s mouth.

“Yeah?” he said a little bit breathless as he moved his gaze to his fingers and fiddled with them anxiously.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Uh, truth.”

It was probably better if Corey stayed with truth.

“What’s the most annoying thing about your boyfriend?”

Or not.

\------------------

Liam still hated this. He was forced to ‘drink’ a whole bottle of ketchup, if you could say it like that because after doing so; he immediately threw up but let’s not worry about it.

But no, because Liam is a werewolf that doesn’t make it any less concerning and it was certainly not funny and he absolutely won’t admit that he laughed too when they forced Scott to ‘drink’ a whole bottle of mustard.

The only thing that still kept him there was the fact that Scott puked too and that Mason dared Theo to take off his t-shirt. Liam wasn’t mad about that at all and his best friend could remain the same.

“Mason, truth or dare?” Malia asked and it was already visible that she wanted more food.

“I’m not buying any more pizza, my bank account is hurting,” the boy said and Malia just rolled her eyes and waited for Mason’s answer.  
“Fine, Dare,” he sighed in defeat and the coyote’s face lit up.

“I dare you to bring me a glass of water,” she said and Mason’s face was flooded by the reveal. After he returned, there was already a smug face on his face and Liam didn’t like that at all.

“Theo, truth or dare,” he asked and Theo just rolled his eyes.

“If you make me take my pants off too, I swear…”

“No, no taking pants off.” _What a shame._  
“So?”

“Dare,” he huffed and crossed his arms across his chest and Liam had to hide the pout because he really liked the view.

“I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in this room,” he said, making Theo and everyone else glare at him with panic. Liam had absolutely no idea why his heart started making painful turns but it was already happening and he couldn’t stop it.

“What the hell?” Theo glared at Mason and then at everybody else.

“And don’t lie, the supernaturals here can hear your heart skipping when you’re lying,” he said after smiling at the chimera brightly.  
“You’ve gotten pretty bad at keeping secrets,” he added but it was so low that Liam wasn’t sure he heard correctly.

Theo was frozen for a while looking at the wall behind Liam’s head. There was a tense silence and everyone was watching him patiently and Liam was sure he was dying. He didn’t even know why he was stressed, Theo was obviously going to kiss Lydia or someone; he had no right being this anxious.

After two minutes Theo finally moved his gaze from the white boring wall and glared at Mason once again.

“I’ll kill you for this,” he murmured and once again, it was probably not meant for Liam to hear but he did and it made him even more confused. What the hell was happening between those two? Mason just smirked and leaned back on his hands.

“No, you won’t.” And then like a magic, Theo rose up and stood in the middle of the circle awkwardly and it was probably for the first time Liam has seen him out of his comfort zone, it was probably for the first time he has seen Theo nervous.

Before he knew it, the chimera was moving towards him and his lungs stopped functioning when the other boy’s face was just inches away from him and then their lips were pressed together with one swift motion. Liam didn’t have much time to even realize what was happening before Theo was almost running back to his place in the circle.

The werewolf couldn’t do anything else then to just stare at Theo. He could still feel the warmth that came from the other boy’s body; he could still feel the tingling on his lips. If he imagined their first kiss before, this was absolutely not it and he was still confused when Stiles finally spoke up after the awkward silence.

“Wait, what? Theo likes Liam? From when?” he said and the chimera blushed. Theo _blushed_ and it was the strangest thing the Beta has ever seen in his life. If he put aside that look that he gave him before leaning in, pecking his lips.

Theo thought Liam was the prettiest one in the room. Theo _liked_ him.

“Alec, truth or dare?” Theo was still blushing when he ignored Stiles’ question and watched Alec with such intensity that it was a miracle he didn’t run already.

“Nonono, you are so not getting away from this! You broke him! Look! Liam, breathe! You have to breathe for living!” He was sure it was Stiles again but he wasn’t so sure since he couldn’t focus.

“Alec.”

“Uh-“

“No, Alec! Do not answer! I repeat!”

“Fine! Stiles, truth or dare?” It’s little quieter after that which Liam really appreciated, at least his head stopped spinning. Maybe he should listen to Stiles and breathe; it was starting to be a problem.

“Dare,” he said a little bit harshly.

“I dare you to stop talking, immediately.” But Stiles ignored him completely.

“Theo, truth or dare? You know what? I don’t care, kiss Liam again,” he said and this time, Theo choked on nothing.

“What the hell is wrong with you all?” he managed to say through his choking and that was the time Liam decided he was done in being shocked and spoke again.

“You think I’m pretty?” he asked, which seemed to make Theo’s expression soften as he looked at Liam properly, probably for the first time since he arrived at Scott's house.

“Yeah,” he answered and this felt like a conversation they should have in private and with Theo’s t-shirt on but it was what it was and Liam was planning to make all of it.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he asked again and the chimera actually looked speechless.

“Because he was afraid, you won’t like him back,” Mason answered instead of him.  
“He’s pretty talkative when drunk, you know.”

Liam had to smile smugly as he shook his head and shot a funny look towards Theo.

“Theo.” He didn’t care it wasn’t his turn; he was so not letting this slip through his fingers.

“I dare you to kiss me again,” he said, making the chimera snort in disbelief.

But despite the fear, Theo came closer and kissed Liam one more time, this time; it was much longer and much more enjoyable.

Maybe he liked game nights after all.

“You taste like ketchup and vomit.”

Or not.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: curlsinthewind


End file.
